


Sangria

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Jealousy, Song: Sangria (SAARA), bathroom kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: There’s nothing you love more than to make the Black Widow jealous. Title based on the song Sangria by SAARA.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680319
Kudos: 52





	Sangria

Natasha Romanoff is a careful and dangerous woman. Her words could cut like a knife or kiss like a feather and you would never know which until she said them.

The words she would say to you, for example, were always soft and delicate, like the first traces of a paintbrush on a blank canvas. The adoring smile that came with them before she kissed you, the way her fingers trailed down your back as she whispered them in your ear.

Words from her lips were always pure bliss when intended for you.

But the words she said to her victims, in comparison, were sharp and rotten, a papercut you would get from a page of your favorite novel. The first tear shed after a heartbreak that had left you numb, the slap of reality after falling from the clouds of your daydream. They were words spit like venom before the last strike. Words not meant to be heard by those who would live on to remember them.

Natasha knew she had royally fucked up. She knew as soon as you had gone completely silent that she had said something that had jarred you, truly rattled you. The mission she had recently returned from had taken its toll and she found that it was going to be a lot harder to get out of the headspace than originally thought. She knew she should've stayed and apologized, should have told you that you had done nothing wrong, but instead she had walked away without realizing that it was a mistake until it was too late.

The cold front you had put up didn't faze Natasha as she glanced at you from across the dance floor. She tried to melt you as she swayed her hips to the beat, the crimson red dress hugging her waist and curls swishing from side to side. She saw your hardened gaze waver as your eyes moved down her body as she danced, the music pulsating through the entire room.

She pulled at every string she could grab to call your attention to her, but you had turned your back to her. She watched you as you rattled off your drink order to the bartender; cold, red wine sangria with cranberry. Though Natasha knew your order by heart, she loved watching the way your luscious lips moved with your words.

You turned back around with your glass in hand, taking a sip through the clear straw. Your drink was red as blood, red as the anger and flame burning inside of you that you unsuccessfully tried to quell. Natasha had moved further back on the dance floor, nearly lost in the crowd had it not been for her red hair to help you keep track of her.

It was when a woman, a complete stranger had walked up to your girl that had gotten your undivided attention. And Natasha knew.

She watched you out of the corner of her eye. The way your lips would form a hard line when she brushed her arm against this new girl's. The way your eyes narrowed at the new girl when she made her laugh. Every damn sip of that glass of Sangria you took.

You were thawing, melting, and undeniably jealous. And Natasha was loving it.

Natasha took note of you slowly shuffling your way through the crowded bar. You tried to make yourself discreet, unseen, but Natasha saw you. She always had her eyes on you.

She had become so distracted that it shocked her when the new girl pulled her in by the hip, her drunken breath on her ear as she wrapped her arms around her. Natasha made no move to push her away. She was no threat, just some drunk college girl looking to get laid. Unfortunately, she had chosen the woman who was already taken, already too far, too deep in love with you.

But what she did do was play along. She brushed her lips along the girl's cheek, smirking as she pretended to whisper something seductive in her ear. She then pretended to press a light kiss below her ear, the girl to drunk to notice that none of it was real. But you weren't. You had seen it all.

That's what had made you snap.

In a sudden flurry of angered movements, you had grabbed Natasha's hand and pulled her into the empty restroom, making sure to lock the door behind you. You pressed her up against the wall in a position you would normally be in, with her looking up at you with her most definitely not innocent eyes.

"You've put me in quite a mood tonight, you know?" You muttered, pinning her hands above her head. You studied her for a moment to make sure what you were doing was okay, even though you knew she could have gotten out of your hold effortlessly had she been uncomfortable.

"Have I?" She said playfully, entranced with this unseen dominant side of you.

"Hm," You kissed up her neck slowly, "You have, my love."

Natasha tilted her head, giving you more access to her throat, "You gonna do something about it? Besides this?"

"Maybe I will." You hummed gently against her skin before kissing right over her sensitive spot, sucking on the skin softly. You pulled away and looked at your girl with a mischievous glint in your eye, "But I think you should call us a cab first."

She huffed, pulling her phone out from her clutch, "You're insufferable."

You could only smirk as you went back to work on her neck. Natasha's years of training kicked in, as she kept an even voice over the phone with the cab company. You left plenty of hickeys while you waited, Natasha loving every mark you left. You finally eased up when her phone pinged, stating that the car was out front.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Natasha said as soon as she could catch her breath, "And for what I did with that girl. It was really stupid of me."

"I forgive you, baby," You panted, giving one last kiss to the now bruising spot, "I knew everything you were doing was fake. I know you too well, Natasha Romanoff."

Normally a phrase like that would kick Natasha's mind into defense, would trigger her to fight or flight. But because the words came from your lips, she had never felt such security, such warmth or passion or love.

"I love you." Natasha took your hand in hers.

You smiled softly and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips, "I love you too."


End file.
